


Not so Subtle

by breathingdestiel (Ivy13)



Series: Growing Up And Growing Old Together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Coming Out, Dean Loves Pie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy13/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas tell their families and friends about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
> Please leave a feedback.

They were sitting on a couch in Dean’s living room watching a movie. Actually, Cas was _trying_ to watch the movie, and Dean, well Dean was trying to kiss every spot on Castiel’s neck and shoulder that wasn’t already covered with hickeys.

 

“Dean, stop it. Your parents could come back any minute.”

 

“They won’t be back for at least two hours. Chill, Cas,” Dean gave Cas his best charming smile, and moved closer to him so he was particularly sitting  in Cas’ lap. He smirked when he saw all the bruises on Cas’ neck. ‘Job well done, Dean,’ he thought.

 

“You wanted to keep this a secret. This,” Cas gestured at their bodies, “isn’t keeping it a secret.”

 

“Ugh, Cas, I don’t want it to be a secret. I’m just waiting for the right time to tell them.”

 

While Dean knew that his parents would love him no matter what, he was still afraid that they wouldn’t approve his and Cas’ relationship. He’s never voiced his concerns out loud, but he was sure that Cas knew exactly what has been troubling him.

 

“I know, Dean. It’s alright, ” Cas smiled softly and wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist. They both leaned towards each other slowly. Their lips met tenderly in a chaste kiss. Dean sighed in Cas’ mouthand his whole body relaxed. Their bodies fit perfectly together like a puzzle and Dean would never stop being amazed by that fact.

 

Lazily, they kissed for a while, both happy to be in each other’s embrace. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t hear the front door opening and shutting.

 

“Dean, we’re home, oh,” Dean and Cas jumped from the couch away from each other. Mary was standing by the doors and looking at them with a disapproving look in her eyes.

 

“Mom, ugh, it’s not what it looks like, I mean, i-it is, but, ugh. I wanted to tell you, um..” Dean was panicking and nervously moving his hands.

 

“Dean, what are you talking about? Please, calm down, sweetie,” Mary started to worry and looked confused.

 

“Wait, so, you didn’t see, um…” Dean trailed off, confused himself. He looked at Cas who seemed equally puzzled as Dean.

 

“Dean,” she started carefully, “ are you talking about you and Cas, being together?” Mary chuckled slightly, “I already knew about that.”

 

“What, how? Wait, so you aren’t mad?” Dean blurted.

 

“We all know. You two aren’t so subtle about it. We were just waiting for you to say something. And, I’m not mad at you being with Cas, silly.” Dean let a breath of relief . “But, I am mad at you because you didn’t clean up the garage like I told you.”

 

“Oh, I forgot about that.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Winchester. That’s my fault. I really wanted to watch the movie.” Cas finally got the courage to speak.

 

“So, that’s how you kids call it these days.” Both boys blushed and shared a shy smile.

 

John and Sam entered the room at that moment and sat on the couch looking interested in the ongoing conversation. 

 

“Call what?” John asked his wife.

 

“Making out on the couch.”

 

John raised an eyebrow at that and then laughed loudly, “Does this mean we can finally talk about it?”

 

“Does this mean I can finally make fun of them?,” said Sam from his spot on the couch. That earned him a smack on the back of his head from Dean.

 

“Seriously, you all knew and didn’t say anything. That’s really mean,” Dean said. He wanted to complain morebut he got the look from Cas that made him stop. Cas could be a scary son of a bitch when he wanted to.

 

“What Dean meant to say is that we appreciate your support,” Cas looked at Dean sharply then, “Let’s go, Dean. You have a garage to clean up.” He grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

 

“I like that kid. Dean needs someone who’ll put him under control,” they heard John say, before they got out the house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they reached the garage, Dean started laughing.

 

“What's so funny?,” Cas asked, even though he was also starting to smile.

 

“I don’t believe it, Cas. We could’ve told them weeks ago. We wasted so much time sneaking around,” Dean walked slowly to Cas until he was standing directly in front of him, and put his hands around Cas’ waist, “but, no more of that crap. We’re gonna tell everyone. I want them to know that this sexy piece of ass is mine,” he smacked Cas’ ass playfully.

 

“That was very nice, but then you had to ruin it,” Cas said, but he still put his arms around Dean’s neck.

 

“You love me anyway,” Dean leaned and pecked Cas’ lips before completely pulling away from Cas who made a weird whining noise.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I have a garage to clean up,” Dean mocked Cas’ earlier words. He grinned and began cleaning.

 

“You’re an ass, Dean Winchester,” Dean just laughed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was almost dinner timeand Cas had to head home. Dean, the gentleman he was, insisted on walking him home. Cas, on the other hand thought it was completely unnecessary because he lived only five houses down the street. 

 

They said their goodbyes and kissed and kissed and kissed again.

 

“Mmm, Dean, we’ve been standing here for fifteen minutes. I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean watched him go with a dopey grin on his face.

 

“Christ, I’ve got it bad,” he murmured to himself.

 

When he got home, dinner was almost done. He was walking towards the kitchen to see if Mary needed any help, when John called him into the living room.

 “Son, sit down. Your mom told me that you thought that we’d be mad at you ‘cause you’re dating Cas. Is that true?” Dean nodded and looked uncomfortable with the conversation.

 

“Well, you are wrong, boy. Don’t ever think like that again, you hear me? I don’t care who you love or what you do. You are my son, my oldestand I will always love you no matter what.”

 

“Thank you, Dad. I’m sorry.” Dean felt tears in his eyes and tried his best to hold them back. He didn’t want to cry in front of his dad. He may have a boyfriendbut he wasn’t some girl. Yet, he was very pleased about his Dad’s approval. He always looked up to his Dad and those words meant a great big deal to him.

 

“I’m proud of you, Dean. You found a keeper. Don’t screw this up. I want you to be happy and judging by your face when you got home, Cas is doing a damn good job.” John put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed it gently making sure that Dean took his word seriously.

 

“Boys, dinner is ready.” Mary shouted from the kitchen. John stood up and quietly left the room. Dean didn’t move from his spot for a few moments. He was in shockbut he was happy. He hadn’t felt that happy since he and Cas got together. Tomorrow they would tell their friends, so they could finally be together, properly. Dean was sure their friends will take the news well, because they all had known each other since they were kids.

 

“Dean, if you don’t come to the table now, I’ll never bake you a pie again.” Mary’s voice pulled him from his thoughtsand when he realized what she said, he ran. He ran faster than he'd ever ran before. He took his pie very seriously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Dean was lying in his bed and texting Cas, when Sam entered his room.

 

“Hey, Dean. Mom said I should apologize for what I said earlier.” Sam looked genuinely regretful.

 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I know you didn’t mean anything bad.”

 

“No, I didn’t. I love Cas. He’s much better than your old girlfriend. She never talked to meand Cas does. He’s really good. You two make sense,” Sam babbled.

 

“Okay, I get it. Geez, you can talk.” Dean laughed and threw a pillow at his little brother. He was glad that Sam was okay with his and Cas’ relationship. Sam looked up to himand Dean knew that so he didn’t want anything to ruin him in his brother’s eyes.

 

“This is what I get for being nice,” Sam tried to give him his best bitchface, but managed to keep it for only a second before he started laughing, too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next day, Dean stood in front of the entrance to the school cafeteria while waiting for Cas who was putting his books in the locker. He watched his friends who were sitting at their usual table and laughed when Jo threw a piece of bread at Benny. Their group consisted of Charlie, awesome redhead nerd who taught them about movies and books; Jo, loud and a bit scary blonde whose mom owned a bar so Jo would take and bring them some beers now and then; Benny, the newcomer – he joined them in the sophomore year – who moved from the South and usually would stop them from doing stupid illegal things; and of course Dean and Cas. They were small, but loud.

 

When it seemed like Benny and Jo got in some sort of an argument - again – Cas appeared behind him.

 

“Benny probably said that she shouldn’t speak with her mouth full, again,” Cas said after he had noticed what was going on.

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t surprise me. Man, one day she really will cut off his dick.” Dean cringed at the thought of that.

 

“Are you ready? We don’t have to-” Cas looked concerned, but he was quickly cut off by Dean.

 

“Shut up, Cas. I’m not a coward. Let’s go.” Dean took Cas’ hand in his and pulled him towards their friends.

 

They got to the table, but no one noticed them, so Dean faked a cough to bring group’s attention on them. Three of them looked up at the same time. Dean thought it was a little creepy to see them so in sync.

 

“Hey, guys. Cas and I have something to tell you,” Dean said carefully.

 

“Did you get Cas pregnant?” Jo asked with the most serious expression Dean has ever seen on her face.

 

“What, no! How would- No. We’re dating,” said Dean a bit louder than he probably should have.

 

“Brother, did you think that’s something we didn’t know before?” Benny seemed amused.

 

“Seriously, guys, you’ve been dating for months and you thought we wouldn’t notice,” Charlie snorted and Jo and Benny laughed.

 

“We’ve been dating for only three weeks,” Cas corrected them and sat on the chair. Dean seemed lost, but when Cas pulled his hand he sat down as well.

 

“Yeah, right,” Jo said, “Like we’re gonna believe that.”

 

“But it’s true,” Dean said, however everyone ignored him because they returned to their previous banter.

 

“I believe no one is bothered by our relationship. We can relax now and fully enjoy it.” Cas whispered to Dean.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Everything’s good.” Dean shrugged and grinned. “Hey, you wanna go make out in an empty classroom?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll make it good for you,” he wriggled his eyebrows. Cas simply ignored him.

 

“Fine, then.” Dean gave up, for now. They still had two months of school leftand he would make sure that he and Cas use the classroom for their own purposes at least once.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey, lover boy. Wait up.” Dean turned around and saw Charlie walking towards him.

 

“So, you and Cas,” was the first thing she said when she caught up with him.

 

“Yeah, me and Cas.”

 

“You’ve done it yet?”

 

“Done what?”

 

“Sex, you idiot.”

 

“…”

 

“I guess that’s a no. Why?”

 

“Charlie, I don’t wanna talk about it,” Charlie looked at him sharply, “Oh, Jesus, fine. I wanna make it good for Cas. He’s special so he deserves a special treatment.”

 

“You’re so sweet,” she grinned.

 

“Goodbye, Charlie,” he said as he walked away to his next class. He decided to ignore Charlie’s last statement. He wasn’t sweet, men aren’t sweet, they are charming, nice even, but not sweet. That was stupid. However, if Cas had called him sweet he wouldn’t mind it so much, but he would rather die than admit that out loud, of course.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the day, Dean and Cas met in front of Dean’s car. Impala, or Baby as Dean called her, was a birthday gift. Dean loved her a lot, almost as much as Cas.

 

“Hello, Dean. How was your day?” Since Dean and Cas weren’t sharing any class, they barely saw each other in school. They didn’t mind it though, it only meant they would have to make up for lost time later.

 

“Fine, yours?” Dean askedbut he didn’t wait for an answer. He pulled Cas against him and kissed him passionately. Cas froze in a surprise, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, they kept looking into each other’s eyes.

Cas was the first to break the silence, “You’ve never kissed me in public before.”

 

“I was stupid. And scared,” Dean fidgeted with a collar on Cas’ shirt. “I love you, Cas. You’re mineand I’m yours. Everyone should know it. And if they are bothered by it… I don’t care, anyway.”

 

Cas’ grinned at Dean who felt extremely happy because Cas didn’t do it often, and when he did it lit the whole world, well at least Dean’s whole world.

 

“I love you, Dean, so much.”

 

They kissed again, but this time more decently. After they pulled apart, Dean opened the doors of the Impala for Cas.

 

“Let’s go home. There is one more person we have to tell,” Dean said once they left the school’s parking lot.

 

“Who?”

 

“Your brother.”

 

“Uh, actually, Gabriel already knows. I let it slip this morning when he asked me why I was nervous. Sorry.” Cas looked slightly embarrassed . “He is okay with it, too, though.”

 

Dean laughed, “Hey, it’s okay. One less worry, right? Do you wanna go to our spot?”

 

Their spot was a little lake in the woods near their houses. They found it while exploring the forest when they were thirteen. They both loved it there, it was peaceful and most of the time they spent there, they didn’t talk, just enjoyed the silence and each other’s company.

 

“Yes, let’s go.”

 

Dean parked the car near the forest, and they walked through it while holding hands. When they got to the lake, both of them felt more tranquil.

 

They laid in the grass, their hands clasped together between their bodies. Birds chirped around them. They looked at each other, both wearing small smiles, and knew that they would be okay as long as they got each other.

 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write another story in this 'verse, so stay tuned.


End file.
